A Ninja's Fury
by ElectricSnowman
Summary: We all know Espio as the most calm and collective member of Team Chaotix. This gets Vector suspicious, though, because he had never seen Espio angry before. So, what's a crocodile to do to see if that's even possible, with the help of a six year old bee?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on a dream I had about Vector ticking Espio off. Espio went crazy and psychotic, screaming at him, and all I did was think to myself: _Sheesh, I had NEVER seen Espio this angry before! ...Heck...I've never even seen him angry __at__ all..._**

* * *

Vector sat at his desk, crossing his arms as he listened to Espio's lecture on how he should be nice to Charmy.

"He's only 6; he doesn't know any better," Espio told him. "Just leave him be and stop filling his head with such...nonsense."

Vector stifled a laugh, remembering what he had told the 6 year old bee just hours ago.

* * *

"_So I can REALLY __mail myself to China!?" Charmy asked excitedly. _

"_Sure thing, kid!" Vector replied, opening the slot in the mailbox._

_Charmy wore a sticker on his chest that said "to China", and squealed with joy as he crammed himself inside of the mailbox. "I've always wanted to go to China!"_

"_Well now your dream can come true! Make sure you send Espio and I a postcard, alright?" Vector grinned._

"_Of course! I'll send one with the Great Wall of China!" Charmy's muffled voice answered._

"_I'm sure you will, kid. See ya later!" Vector waved goodbye to the mailbox, before taking off._

* * *

Vector chuckled to himself, still surprised that Charmy actually believed him. He forgot that Espio was still lecturing, though, so he glanced at him and pretended that he was actually listening.

While Espio spoke to him, though, Vector couldn't help but notice something. Drowning out what Espio was saying, he studied the chameleon, and couldn't help but think about how _calm_ he always was. Espio was always the most calm and collective member of Team Chaotix, but that confused Vector.

_Has he _ever_ been angry before? _he thought to himself.

He began to think of all the years working with Espio, and not _once_ had he seen him angry. Annoyed, yes. Frustrated, yes, but never to the point where he was shouting in anger. In fact...Vector had never even seen him _shout_ before.

_I guess it's all part of being a "ninja" or something..._ Vector thought, shrugging.

"Vector, are you even listening to me?" Espio frowned at him.

Vector snapped out of it, and glanced at him. "What? Yeah, sure."

Espio rolled his eyes. "Good. I'm glad we had this talk." He turned around and left Vector's office.

"I wonder if making him angry is even _possible_," Vector muttered. "But what can _I_ do? Charmy is better at doing that to people than I am..."

Suddenly, Vector perked up. "That's it...I can just get Charmy! He's an expert at this kind of stuff!" He headed out of his office to look for him.

While walking around, he happened to notice Espio sitting in the corner, meditating.

"That's _got_ to be the source of his calmness," Vector mumbled. "If we can just get him not to meditate all day—" He snapped his fingers, and bolted out of the room.

"Charmy!" he called out, looking around. He ran into the kitchen.

"What?" Charmy whined, flying out of the cupboard.

"What were you doing in there?" Vector asked him.

Charmy's eyes widened, and he quickly brushed the cookie crumbs from his mouth. "Nothing."

Vector decided not to argue with the bee, since he needed his help. "Never mind that. Mind helping me with a little experiment?" he asked.

"Why would I help YOU? You left me in that mailbox for HOURS!" Charmy frowned, crossing his arms and flying away from him.

"Er...I'll...um...I'll let you drink my Mountain Dew!" Vector told him.

Charmy turned to him instantly. "The whole 2 liter?" His mouth came wide open.

Vector knew he would regret it, but sighed, and nodded his head. "Yup."

"WOO! Thanks, Vector!" Charmy flew to him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah, yeah...you're welcome." Vector muttered, even though he wanted his Mountain Dew.

"So, what's the experiment?" Charmy grinned, eager to hear what it was.

"Okay. Have you _ever_ seen Espio angry before?" Vector asked him.

Charmy glanced behind himself, and saw Espio meditating. "No...he's always quiet, and calm, and meditating and stuff..."

"Exactly. This got me thinking if it's even _possible _for Espio to get angry," Vector replied.

"Well, _everybody _gets angry sometime, right?" Charmy was confused.

"When it comes to Espio, apparently not." Vector shrugged. "But I got a plan. If we can just get him not to meditate all day tomorrow, I think it'll eventually get to him and he'll snap!"

Charmy was even _more_ confused. "But...why would you WANT to make him upset?"

"I just want to see if it's possible, Charmy. Of course, the next day, he'll just meditate and be his usual calm self all over again," Vector explained, waving his arm around like it was nothing. "What's the worst that could happen, anyway?"

"I don't know..." Charmy looked unsure.

"Charmy, I already gave you my Mountain Dew. What _more _could you possibly want?" Vector looked exasperated.

"Hm...let me watch TV all night tonight?" Charmy grinned.

"Charmy!" Vector glared at him.

"Alright...fine. I'll help out," Charmy sighed. With that, he flew back into the cupboard.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Vector was already ready for his plan. He eagerly peeked out of his door and stared at the door of Espio's room, waiting for him to come out.

A loud yawn was heard beside him. "Is he awake yet?"

"Shh!" Vector shushed Charmy. "It's almost 7! That's when he usually gets up."

"Why so early?" Charmy complained.

"I don't know, something about this "early to bed, early to rise" crap," Vector waved his arm.

Suddenly, the door to Espio's room opened, and Vector shut up. He put his hand over Charmy's mouth, so he couldn't talk.

Espio walked over to the bathroom, then shut the door.

Vector grinned deviously, and Charmy glanced at him. "So what are we doing?"

Vector put his hand on Charmy's shoulder. "Well, since you're much faster than I am, while Espio is taking a shower, yank the shower curtains off!" He started laughing maniacally.

Charmy just stared at him blankly. "Um. Okay. Sure boss."

He quietly flew over to the bathroom, and opened the door. Slowly, he approached the shower curtains, before yanking them so hard, they fell right off.

Charmy heard a shriek, before Espio instantly shifted invisible out of reflex.

"Was that _really_ necessary, Charmy?" he sounded more annoyed than angry.

"Um...yes...?" Charmy grinned nervously.

Espio put the shower curtains back up, and said, "Just _don't _do it again."

"Do it again!" a voice whispered, and Charmy turned around, seeing Vector.

Charmy shrugged, pulling down the shower curtains once more.

Shifting invisible again, Espio sighed. "I guess I'll shower later..." he muttered, grabbing his towel.

"Okay! See ya later!" Charmy flew out of the bathroom, slamming into Vector. "So, how was I?"

Vector looked shocked. "Wow. That guy _seriously_ knows how to keep calm. I mean, if that was _me _in that shower..."

"You'd be yelling at me and I would laugh at you," Charmy smiled.

Vector glared at him, but ignored his comment and tried to come up with a different plan. "Aha! I know; you can steal his ninja weapons!"

Charmy rolled his eyes. "No, that won't work. That'd only result in a lecture about how _sharp items are too dangerous for 6 year olds_ and all that," he said.

Vector turned to him. "And you'd know this...how?"

"I kinda...already tried that..." Charmy grinned nervously.

Vector rolled his eyes, but managed to think of something else. "Break something!" he told Charmy.

"Don't I do that all the time?" Charmy asked, confused.

"True, but keep breaking items. Espio always seems annoyed whenever he's stuck cleaning stuff, but if you keep breaking things while he's cleaning, that'll tick him off for sure!" Vector explained.

"Me breaking things and not getting in trouble? I'm LOVING this plan already!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Break things that aren't so valuable, though, alright? We're trying to get _Espio_ mad, not me," Vector eyed him suspiciously.

"Sure boss," Charmy smirked.

"If Espio asks why I can't clean up, make up an excuse!" Vector told him, before leaving.

"Okey dokey!"

* * *

Charmy flew over to the kitchen, looking for something to break. He rummaged through a shelf, before finding some old plates that they don't use anymore.

"Hm..." Charmy grinned deviously, grabbing them. He flew up as high as he could, before letting one slip right out of his hands.

_**SMASH!**_

Espio had just begun meditating, before jumping at the sudden crash. He ran over to the kitchen, staring at the broken pieces that were on the ground. He sighed, as Charmy just stood there, trying to act innocent.

"What did you do this time?" he muttered.

Charmy was about to go on his usual "innocent" attitude, but decided to do something else. "I broke a plate!" he declared. "And I enjoyed every minute of it!"

Espio quietly groaned, lowering his head. "Well, I'm kinda busy right now. Why not get Vector to clean this up?" He turned around, but Charmy flew in front of him.

"No can do! Vector is...uh...on the phone! With a...client!" He grinned.

Espio face-palmed himself. He was always stuck with cleaning things up, and it was starting to get to him.

"Fine," was all he said, before he started picking up the pieces of the plate. Charmy grinned once more, grabbing all the other plates that were on the table.

"Charmy, what are you—?" Espio began, but ignored him.

That is, until he heard another _**SMASH!**_

Espio jumped once more, dropping the pieces that were in his hands. He ran into the living room, where more broken plates lay. "Charmy..." he groaned.

Charmy flew right up to him, almost knocking him over. "Hey Espio! Looks like you got another mess to clean up, huh?"

"Charmy, knock it off," Espio told him calmly.

"Nope! Can't catch me!" Charmy flew off, throwing more plates around and breaking them.

"CHARMY!" Espio yelled, but lowered his voice. "Stop, please!"

"Nothing can stop me! MWAHAHA!" Charmy laughed maniacally.

* * *

Vector sat in his office, before the door burst open, startling him.

"Vector...keep him in here for a while..." Espio spoke in a deadly whisper, setting (more like _dropping_) Charmy on his desk.

"Hi boss!" Charmy waved happily.

Vector stifled a laugh, seeing how Espio was trying to hold in his anger. Espio turned around and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Vector burst into hysterical laughter. Charmy started laughing as well, falling to the ground.

"Great job, kid! How was it?" he asked.

"He was so close to yelling at me!" Charmy told him. "I could just see him turning redder by the minute!" He started laughing again.

"Looks like he can get upset after all, but that doesn't mean we're done yet..." Vector grinned.

"But he got angry. Don't you think we should lay off, now?" Charmy asked.

"Not angry enough. You said he was _close_ to yelling at you," Vector said.

"He shouted my name, but stopped himself," Charmy shrugged.

"Heh, he's just trying to hold in his anger. We need to make him let it out!" Vector replied, slamming his fist onto his desk. "We're so close...we can't give up now!"

"Does this mean I can break more things?" Charmy asked excitedly.

"Not exactly; I can't risk you breaking anything else," Vector muttered.

"Aww," Charmy whined.

"But you can be part of the next plan..." Vector added, grinning deviously.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here, take these speakers."

Charmy watched as Vector took out 2 giant speakers, and set them in front of him. "Just play loud rock music in the speakers, and that'll tick Espio off!"

"Hehe! Okay boss!" Charmy dragged the speakers out of the room. "This is fun!"

Charmy dragged the speakers into the living room, making sure he wasn't too loud. Slowly, he set them right behind Espio, who was meditating.

Charmy grinned, popping in a rock CD. He turned the volume up to the max, before pressing the play button and flying out of the room.

Espio was peacefully meditating, but literally screamed and jumped up as soon as the music blared through the speakers behind him. "WHAT THE—?" He turned around, and saw the speakers.

Slowly stepping up to them (literally getting blown away from how loud the music was), he finally managed to reach the power button, and turned the speakers off.

Espio sighed with relief, but clenched his fists. "This is beginning to test my patience..." he growled to himself. Recognizing that those were Vector's speakers, he added, "I'm gonna have a talk with that clown later."

He sat down once more, attempting to meditate.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

Espio shot up once more, and threw a kunai knife out of reflex. It stabbed right through an alarm clock that happened to be in front of him, cutting off the noise.

"I...don't know...how much longer I can TAKE this!" Espio shouted, to no one in particular. He decided to give up on meditating, for now, and needed to take a walk to blow off some steam.

He headed towards the front door, before he felt someone push him to the ground.

"Whoa—HEY!"

The figure didn't stop there, though. It lifted Espio off the ground, throwing him into the closet and shutting the door, locking it.

* * *

Vector was in his office, looking through one of his drawers, before he heard the door open.

"You figure out anything else yet, Charmy?" Vector asked, not looking up.

Before he knew it, he was slammed against the wall, a shuriken star just inches from his face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" a voice growled.

It took Vector a few seconds before realizing that it was _Espio's_ voice. Shocked, he stared at the chameleon, who had slammed him against the wall.

"E-Esp? What's up?" Vector squeaked.

"I've been trying to keep calm _all day_, but these constant annoyances have been TESTING MY PATIENCE!" Espio shouted.

"What did Charmy do?" Vector whispered.

"What did _Charmy_ do?" Espio repeated. "WHAT DID _YOU_ DO!? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"I'm not following..." Vector slinked down, intimidated by the chameleon's sudden outburst of rage.

"2 hours, you had me locked in that closet. 2 HOURS!" Espio yelled, towering above him.

"What! I didn't do it—honestly!" Vector raised his hands defensively. "It was Charmy, probably—"

"DON'T. LIE TO ME." Espio spoke in a scary voice, through his gritted teeth.

Terrified of Espio's expression, Vector began to regret coming up with this plan in the first place. He always knew that Espio was claustrophobic, but didn't know he hated it THAT much!

Vector opened his mouth to say something, but it turned into a squeak. "I-I didn't do it!"

Suddenly, he caught Charmy passing by his office. "Charmy! Tell him I didn't lock him in the closet!" he shouted.

Charmy glanced at them. "You locked him in the closet? How could you? Don't you know he has claustrophobia?" he replied, before shaking his head and flying away.

"STOP ACTING INNOCENT YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Vector screamed. He faced Espio once more, who tightly gripped the shuriken star that was close to just about stabbing him.

"C-Can't we just settle things without violence?" Vector grinned nervously.

"You know what, Vector?" Espio spoke in a calm voice, which scared Vector. "I've been working with you for all these years, and I've put up with everything you've thrown at me: your crappy attitude, your arrogance, AND your insults. But you know what? I am NOT some doormat that you can walk on and make fun at every turn! I have just as much feelings as everyone else, and I do NOT appreciate it when you don't respect that, and continue to make my life MISERABLE!"

At this point, Vector was laying on the ground, and Espio was towering above him.

"Do NOT mistake my silence for weakness, because I can slit your throat before you can so much as _blink_." Espio gave him the most deadly glare.

If looks could kill, Vector would definitely be dead.

"_Remember _that, next time you try to make me angry on PURPOSE." Espio backed away, and Vector's mouth came wide open.

"WHA—? HOW—? YOU—?"

"I overheard your conversation with Charmy," Espio stated blankly.

Vector face-palmed himself. Espio _was_ a ninja, after all.

"Gee...I was just experimenting! I seriously didn't mean to tick you off that badly, Esp! I'm truly sorry! I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"Good. You can start by cleaning up Charmy's mess." Espio turned away and walked out of the room.

The fact that Espio went from angry to calm, just like that, scared Vector. Vowing NEVER to make Espio angry again, he bolted out of his office to go clean up Charmy's mess.

_Slit my throat..._ Vector shuddered, shaking away the "pretty" picture in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was originally going to end this story after the 3rd chapter, but after reading my reviews (and listening to the Team Chaotix theme a couple times XD), I really wanted to continue. Enjoy, and thanks for the positive feedback!**

* * *

"BUT VECTOOOOORR!"

Vector dragged Charmy across the floor, who had a death grab on the crocodile's tail. When he had finally had it, he glared at the bee.

"No buts! You ain't having my Mountain Dew!"

"But we had a DEEAALL!" Charmy whined.

"Yeah, well that deal didn't involve you ticking off Espio and blaming it on ME, alright!?" Vector yelled.

About an hour had passed by since the "slit his throat" incident, and Vector had successfully managed to avoid Espio. The bad news, though, was that Charmy never stopped bugging him about his Mountain Dew.

After 10 minutes of pulling Vector's tail and begging, Charmy finally gave up, and watched as he cleaned up the broken plates.

"So...how angry did Espio get? I passed by and saw he had you up against the wall!" He grinned.

Vector didn't seem amused, seeing how it was Charmy's fault he got into that mess. "Espio seemed really ticked off. More ticked off than I've ever seen him before," he replied, throwing the broken pieces of the plates in the trash.

"Did he yell at you?" Charmy picked up a broken piece and handed it to Vector.

"Yeah...not to mention he threatened to slit my throat!" Vector shuddered, remembering the incident.

"WHOA! That's scary..." Charmy looked astonished. "I never thought of Espio as the violent type..."

"Neither did I..." Vector finished cleaning the mess and brushed his hands together, satisfied. "Well, that's finally done. Now I can finally relax."

He walked into his office and sat on his chair, but when he turned around, Charmy was right in his face.

"AGGH!"

"So, how about that Mountain Dew?" Charmy asked casually.

"NO!" Vector shouted, swatting him away from his face.

Charmy sat on his desk, but Vector ignored him and pulled out a book. Charmy watched him curiously.

"So Vector, do you really think Espio would do something like that?"

"Something like what?" Vector asked.

"Slit your throat."

Vector nearly dropped his book, and glared at the bee. "Of course not, Charmy!"

Charmy shrugged, and hopped off his desk. "Whatever you say..." He flew towards the door.

"Why?" Vector glanced at him, slightly nervous. "Did Espio say anything to you?"

Charmy stopped, and thought to himself, but shook his head. "Eh...it's nothing, really."

"Charmy?" Vector grabbed him by the back of his shirt before he could fly away. "What did he tell you!?"

Charmy turned around. "He told me to tell you that you should watch your back," he answered.

Vector's expression turned into one of absolute terror. First Espio threatened to slit his throat, now he's telling him to watch his back?

"I—uh—I'll be sure to do that, Charmy. Thank you for telling me..." Vector hid the panic in his voice, as he shooed Charmy out of his office.

As soon as he was gone, Vector slammed the door. "I can't believe this! I thought that Espio would be right back to his normal self, but now he's planning a SNEAK ATTACK on me? I said I was _sorry_; what more does he want!?"

Vector slid down the door, thinking about what would make Espio reconsider killing him.

"Perhaps if I give him the whole day to relax..." he thought aloud. "Maybe I can buy him a few gifts! We could even go to the ice cream shop or something!" He thought about that some more. "Does Espio even _like_ ice cream? Oh, who cares—EVERYONE likes ice cream!" Vector jumped up, confident in his new plan.

"OH BOY! ICE CREAM!" He heard a familiar voice outside of his door.

"CHARMY! GET OUTTA HERE!" Vector yelled.

* * *

The next day, Espio got out of bed and walked over to the living room.

"Mornin' Esp!" a cheery voice greeted.

Still pretty tired, Espio nodded in response, glancing at the crocodile for a second. He walked past him, but came to screeching halt. Looking back, he stared at Vector, stunned.

Vector...was _cleaning_.

Vector _never_ cleaned. Normally, he'd force Espio to do all that stuff, but apparently not today.

While Vector was sweeping the floor, Espio did nothing but stare at him. "Vector...are you okay?"

Vector looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" He finished with a nervous smile, before going back to sweeping.

"You're _cleaning_."

Vector glanced at the broom, then back at Espio. "I just thought...you know...I shouldn't force you to clean all the time, and maybe _I_ should clean every once in a while..." he said in a quiet voice.

Espio tried to process this, failed, then decided to forget about the whole thing. "Well, it's nice of you to actually help once in a while. I appreciate it." He turned around and walked away.

_Now's my chance to see if what Charmy said was true..._ Vector began to sweat, before calling out, "Uh, Espio?"

Espio turned around.

"I-I'm really sorry about yesterday. You forgive me, don't you?" Vector grinned anxiously.

"Of course I do, Vector. Just don't do it again, alright?" Espio replied, walking away.

Vector's mouth hung wide open, once he left.

"Did I miss anything?" Charmy yawned, standing beside him.

"_You were right, Charmy_." Vector whispered.

"About what?" Charmy rubbed his eyes.

Vector grabbed him by the shoulders. "ESPIO IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

Charmy lit up. "He IS? I mean...uh...he is?"

Vector dramatically fell to the ground. "He's trying to act all innocent, but I can just _see_ that death glint in his eyes! He even said so himself: _Don't do it again._ Clearly that was a THREAT, because that's saying that if I tick him off again, he'll probably do something even WORSE than what he was _originally_ planning to do!"

Charmy stared at the sobbing crocodile. "You overreact a lot..." he muttered.

Vector ignored his comment and continued to have his little breakdown.

"Well...while you're crying about your upcoming death, I'm going to drink some Mountain Dew." Charmy grinned happily, flying into the kitchen.

Vector, on the other hand, swore to himself that he was going to do absolutely _everything_ he could to make sure that Espio wouldn't kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Finally..." Vector sighed, after sweeping up the last room. He knew he wasn't done yet, though, if he wanted to make Espio happy.

"I'll make him tea! He likes tea..." Vector ran into the kitchen, doing so.

Charmy flew into the kitchen, watching Vector as he scrambled frantically throughout the kitchen. He couldn't help but grin, and stifled a laugh before flying away.

Vector thought he heard something and turned around, but shrugged and resumed making the tea.

Once Espio took a break from his meditation, he walked into the kitchen. His eyes widened, when he saw Vector standing right in front of him, wearing an apron, and carrying a tray with a plate of cookies, and even a cup of tea of the side.

"Vector..." Espio was astonished.

"This is for you, Esp!" Vector smiled, handing the tray to Espio.

Espio took the tray slowly, giving him a suspicious look. "Did Charmy break something?" he asked.

"What? No; he's up in his room or something. I just thought I would do something nice for ya!" Vector grinned nervously.

Espio raised an eyebrow at him, and a slight smirk came on his face, but he tried to hide it. He looked at the tray, observing the tea and chocolate chip cookies.

"That's very nice of you, Vector...but..."

Vector's smile dropped and he gave him a worried look.

"You know I like peanut butter cookies, not chocolate chip," Espio pointed at the cookies.

Vector lit up. "Oh, of course! I'll get those right away; my mistake."

"And while you're at it, can you get me some green tea? The tea you made me was herbal." Espio handed him the tea as well.

"Yes sir! Be back in a flash!" Vector literally bolted into the kitchen.

Espio watched him, and stifled a laugh. "I could have fun with this..."

* * *

"Hey Vector!"

Vector cringed, not turning around. "Not now, Charmy! I'm fixing up some cookies and tea for Espio!" he quickly said.

"Oh." Charmy looked at him curiously. "Ooh! Peanut butter cookies!" He reached for one, but Vector lightly smacked his hand.

"You've had enough cookies, kid," he told him, annoyed.

"It was worth a shot..." Charmy muttered, turning around and flying into the other room.

"Psst!" a voice whispered.

Charmy turned around, and saw Espio.

"Hey, Espio! What's up—"

"Shh! Come here..." Espio whispered.

"Oh. Sorry." Charmy flew over to him. "What's up?"

Espio leaned to him and whispered into his ear indistinctly, before Vector walked into the room. Espio quickly shooed Charmy out of the room, and turned to Vector.

"Here ya go." Vector gave Espio the tray with his tea and cookies.

"Thank you, Vector," Espio took the tray.

"You're welcome." Vector smiled, before leaving the room.

"Do you _really_ think that worked?" a voice asked him.

Vector jumped, startled, before turning to face Charmy. "Gee, kid! Don't _do_ that!"

"Do you?" Charmy ignored his statement.

"Of course! Espio looked like he appreciated it, so I think he's reconsidering any horrible things about me," Vector looked slightly confident.

"Well, for all you know, Espio could be pretending to be nice so you won't worry, when secretly, he's planning a sneak attack," Charmy shrugged, flying away.

Vector's confident smile turned into a terrified frown. "Holy crap—what if he's RIGHT?" he squeaked. "Gosh...what am I going to do?!" He frantically spun around in circles, before slamming his face on the table multiple times.

Espio heard a banging noise, and peeked into the kitchen, watching Vector. He covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing, and gave a thumbs-up to Charmy, who giggled and flew away.

"Vector!"

Vector burst into the room. "Yes?"

"It's awfully hot in here...do you mind turning up the temperature down?" Espio asked innocently.

"Of course; it's no trouble at all!" Vector ran out of the room, but when he reached the thermostat, it was broken. "What the—?"

Vector returned to Espio. "Uh...Esp...the thermostat is broken!"

"Oh. That's too bad..." Espio shrugged. "I guess I'll live with the heat..."

"Uh—no! I'll figure out something, Esp! Leave it all to me!" Vector butted it.

* * *

Espio rested on the couch, as Vector waved a palm branch at him. He literally did this for an hour and a half.

_I never thought I could have my own person butler this easily. I should scare him more often! _Espio chuckled to himself.

Once Vector's arm started to get tired, he lowered the palm branch to rest.

"Vector?"

Vector instantly shot up and continued waving the palm branch. "Y-Yes?"

"Can you get me some more tea?"

"Gee...Esp..." Vector started to get worn out. "Can I rest for a while?"

"I _guess_ you could." Espio's voice got serious, and he gave Vector a look that sent shivers down his spine.

"GREEN TEA COMIN' UP!" Vector nearly screamed as he ran into the kitchen.

Espio buried his face into a pillow, laughing. Soon, Charmy flew into the room.

"Having fun?" he asked, interested.

"This idea was _genius_, Charmy," Espio answered. "All I did was _look _at Vector and he freaked out!"

"Yeah, you scared him pretty badly," Charmy giggled.

"Hey, want to get some ice cream?" Espio asked.

Charmy's mouth fell from shock. Espio _never_ asked to go out for ice cream. In fact...he had never seen Espio eat ice cream in his life. "Are you okay, Espio?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. HEY VECTOR! HOLD THE TEA; LET'S GO OUT FOR ICE CREAM!"

Charmy glanced at the chameleon suspiciously. _He's sure acting more outgoing than usual...I wonder what's up?_

"Ice cream? Sure, Esp! Anything for you!" It wasn't long before Vector bolted out of the kitchen. "Let's go!" He practically shoved Charmy and Espio out the door.

* * *

While walking to the ice cream shop, Charmy did nothing but stare at Espio. He was walking in the middle of him of Vector, and he had a huge smile on his face. Charmy rubbed his eyes in case he was hallucinating, but what he saw was real.

"Hey Vector, my legs are getting tired," Espio spoke up.

"Not a problem!" Vector lifted him up, and started carrying him.

Charmy stared at them, then sighed, shaking his head.

Once they reached the ice cream shop, Espio sent Vector to get their ice cream cones.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay, Espio? You're acting really...weird," Charmy said once he was gone.

"I've just never felt this..._free_, before! Just think; I can get Vector to do ANYTHING I want him to!" Espio replied.

"But waving palm branches at you? _Carrying_ you? You're acting like he's your slave or something!" Charmy told him.

Pretty soon, Vector came over to them with their ice cream, and Espio motioned to Charmy to stop talking.

"Here ya go!" Vector handed Espio and Charmy their ice cream.

"Thank you, Vector," Espio took his. Charmy took his as well, but eyed Espio suspiciously. He acted pretty normal from that point on, but Charmy had a feeling that this power over Vector was going to Espio's head.


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Espio was heading to his room to go to bed. He passed by Charmy, who had his arms crossed.

"Espio, we need to talk."

Espio jumped, startled. "Charmy! I didn't see you there..."

Charmy had a serious look on his face, and his arms remained crossed. "I think you're taking this plan too far."

"The plan was to scare Vector into thinking I was still mad at him. What's wrong with giving him a little karma?" Espio smirked.

"You made him brush your teeth for you." Charmy didn't looked amused.

"Lighten up, Charmy. I'm just having some fun." Espio turned around and walked to his room.

Charmy's eyes widened. Since when had _Espio_ told _him_ to "lighten up"? Usually, it had been the other way around.

"Something's gotta be done about this," Charmy crossed his arms, glaring at Espio, who shut the door of his room. "And I guess _I _have to be the one to do something!"

* * *

Later the next day, Team Chaotix were headed to an apartment building to go speak with a client. Vector was carrying Espio again, making Charmy roll his eyes.

"Why are _we_ coming if the client only asked for you?" Espio asked Vector curiously, though he wasn't complaining.

"I just though...y'know...maybe we should _all_ come for once?" Vector grinned nervously. The real reason he brought them along was so that Espio wouldn't get mad at him for leaving him behind.

Charmy trailed behind them, smiling to himself. It was a good thing Vector brought them along, because he had an idea that could possibly solve this whole problem.

Vector noticed Charmy's silence, and began to get suspicious. "You okay back there, Charmy?"

Charmy replaced his straight face with a huge smile. "Yup!" he shouted.

Once everyone went inside, Vector stop carrying Espio, who proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, wait; wouldn't the elevator be faster? The client's room is near the top floor," Charmy spoke up loudly. Almost _too_ loudly...

"The kid's got a point. The elevator will be much quicker. Come on," Vector started heading to the elevator.

Espio hesitated. He never liked elevators, due to his claustrophobia.

"Come on, Espio! It only takes a few seconds!" Charmy smiled innocently. "You're not _scared_, are you?"

Espio frowned. "Of course not!" He stormed into the elevator.

"You coming, Charmy?" Vector asked.

Charmy said nothing. He simply flew over to the button up front, and pressed it.

"Charmy, what are you—?" Vector was cut off as the doors shut.

"Now's my chance!" Charmy stung the switch multiple times with his stinger, before it broke. Smiling triumphantly, he brushed his hands together. "Now they can get this settled!"

The lights inside the elevator flickered, and it stopped abruptly.

"W-what happened?" Espio quietly asked.

"I don't know..." Vector frowned, before walking over to the buttons. He reached out to press one. "EEP!" He instantly jumped back when it shocked him.

"A-are we..._st-stuck?" _Espio looked terrified.

Vector bit his lip. "I think so..." he admitted.

"Oh _gosh_." Espio backed away until he hit the wall, before slowly sliding down to the ground.

"Hold on; Charmy's still out there." Vector banged on the door, shouting, "CHARMY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!? WE'RE STUCK!"

Charmy heard Vector, but kept silent, giggling to himself.

Espio started rocking back and forth, getting paranoid.

Vector knew that if he didn't get them out of here, Espio would probably snap. "D-don't worry, Esp! I'll bust the door down!"

Espio looked up as Vector ran to the door and banged on it with his fists. He even headbutted the door a couple times, but it only left dents. Dizzy, Vector fell to the ground, his head sore.

Espio covered his face, trying not the imagine the walls closing in. Vector sat down next to him, disappointed. "I'm sorry, Esp. I tried everything I could; please don't be mad at me!"

"Mad at you? Why would I—" Espio cut himself off, realizing what was going on.

"Esp?" Vector looked at him in confusion.

Espio's expression turned into a scowl, and he clenched his fists.

Vector got the heck away from him. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" he panicked.

Espio rose from the ground, but instead of facing Vector, he stormed over to the doors. "CHARMY! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!" he screamed. "OPEN THE DOORS!"

Charmy smirked. "Not until you apologize to Vector for making him your slave!" he shouted back.

Espio cringed, slowly facing Vector, who looked completely lost. "What?"

Espio turned back to the door. "LET US OUT, CHARMY!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you guys make up..." Charmy called out in a sing-song voice.

Espio growled, but knew he could convince the bee otherwise. His rage and his claustrophobia didn't mix well, so he screamed in frustration, before banging his head on the wall.

Vector just stared at him. "What is Charmy talking about?" he asked seriously.

Espio calmed down, and sighed. "I was never mad at you," he muttered indistinctly.

"What?"

"I WAS NEVER MAD AT YOU!" Espio yelled, startling him.

Vector jumped back, but looked confused. "You mean...you never told me to watch my back?"

Espio face-palmed himself. "The plan was to make you think I was still angry at you, so you'd do anything I told you to. I brought Charmy into the plan, but now he thinks it's unfair."

Vector's mouth came wide open. "WHAT!? So you just treated me like your slave just for FUN!?"

Espio glared at him, making him shut up instantly. "For you information, now you know how _we_ feel! Do you think _we_ enjoy you constantly ordering us around and treating _us_ like your slaves?"

Vector opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. "Gosh, I...I never thought about it that way before..." he muttered.

"Well, now you do," Espio growled.

"Gee...I'm really sorry, Espio. And not just for acting like a total jerk, but for also trying to get you angry on purpose. If I hadn't done that, then this never would've happened..." Vector looked guilty.

"It's okay; I forgive you," Espio told him, giving a slight smile.

"Phew! You're serious, though, right?" Vector asked.

Espio didn't reply, closing his eyes.

"E-Esp?" Vector looked frightened.

Espio kept silent.

"Esp? Espio? Speak to me!" Vector shook him back and forth.

"SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Espio screamed at the top of his lungs, running to the door and banging on it.

"Mission accomplished!" Charmy declared, before heading over to the button. He was about to press it, when he realized that he had broken it before. "Uh-oh..."

"CHARMY! LET ME OUT!" He heard Espio shout.

"Now would be a good time to get someone to fix the elevator..." Charmy mumbled to himself, before flying out of the room.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this story! I hope you enjoyed it! :D I appreciate all the reviews, favs, and follows. Also, Vector and Espio are fine. Charmy got Tails to fix the elevator. XD**


End file.
